Beautiful Longing
by silvermoon2016
Summary: Jack and Sue are undercover married, taking down the Prince of Terror. Sue just wants the case done and over, Jack on the other hand has ulterior motives. Takes place during 'The Newlywed Game'
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, thanks for reading this story. I'm a HUGE Sue Thomas fan, it was my go to show when I needed a laugh or just to watch Jack flounder around her. So I took it upon myself to start writing again. This is takes place during "The Newlywed Game" It always annoyed me that Jack didn't go that extra mile while they were undercover, so I took upon myself to write what was missing LOL! Flashbacks are in italics, signing is in bold. Feedback would be appreciated! :D :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, otherwise Allie and Jessica would never exist, and Jack and Sue would have been together since season 1 *cough***

Chapter 1

"Goodnight…" Jack stated, awkwardly as he gave a half smile and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Him and the lovely Sue Thomas just spent an evening getting to know the Prince of Terror, aka Joseph Vanderwylan, and his wife Betty. It was a very awkward undercover that he had ever done. Married to his partner, his friend for 2 years now.

Jack fumbled in his dark bedroom, getting ready for bed, as his mind recalled some of the things that got him into this position. There she was, less than 10 feet away from him, in all her stubbornness, tenaciousness, beauty, intelligence, and humor. She had opened up a new world for him, teaching him sign language, and how she sees things.

Now, they were married. The mere thought of being married, brought chills, and a goofy smile to his face. She was adorable when she was flustered, even when he embarrassed her, or voiced one of his embarrassing thoughts, especially when they were consolidating their stories about how they met.

 _Flashback_

" _Okay, how about this. What are all the things that you like about me, and feel free to go into any detail." Jack said with a thudding heart._

" _I don't think we have time for that," Sue stated with a coy smile_

" _For you to go into all the things that you like about me in detail?" Jack asked_

" _For me to even come up with one!" Sue stated, laughing with mirth_

 _End of Flashback_

Jack chuckled to himself as he climbed into his bed. Surely, there was a master plan behind all this? Getting serious with his thoughts, he realized he had never been open with her, never took a chance with her. Since his heart attack, and the untimely entrance of Allie, he felt that him and Sue had drifted apart, not only at work, but outside work.

She was concentrated on extravagant galas with David, and didn't have enough time for him, for one of their after work dinners, and he rambled home to a waiting Allie. He finally sent her packing back to New York, explaining that the timing for them was all wrong, and that he couldn't have her come down everytime something went wrong.

And so, he was back to winning the heart of a very special Sue Thomas. She enthralled him, captured him in the heat of the moment, and for all the co-workers and love in the world, someone had to interrupt them. When she gave him that massage, he could feel the heat from her body, and his body responded in ten fold.

He wanted nothing more than to pull her forward and capture that cute face in his hands and give her the love she so desperately sought, the security that she never had to prove herself ever again. He wanted to pull her into his lap, and continue what her hands started…

Jack groaned as he could feel himself being aroused by the thought of Sue on his lap. Rolling over to his side, he decided he needed to have a few words with Ms. Thomas. Smiling to himself, he allowed sleep to take over, and his thoughts drifted over to the blonde that helped him sleep ever so well lately.

Sue Thomas sighed tiredly as the covers of the king size bed enveloped her in a comforting warmth. She tucked Levi in his bed, by her side, as she did every night. The day went well, until dinner. How could he even deviate so much from what they had just said not 10 minutes before? Picked her up in a bar? Really? Must be that ego of his that enlarged his adorable head, and that smile that could send fireworks out of her heart.

She couldn't blame him, better yet, expect anything less. His humor in the situation made her a little bit sad. Is this how he saw her? A woman in a bar? 2 years, and she had hoped he would come to his senses. Not that Rhonda was an issue, it was Allie. She walked in on their moment at the hospital, when she knew that he was going to say a few things.

And downhill it went from there, they grew distant, something that she never wanted for either of them. But he had Allie, and she had David. How could she know where things went after that?

No dinners, no bantering, it was like they were just coworkers, nothing else. When she tried to go the wedding, she could see the hurt in his eyes, that he would be second choice; her back up plan. She wanted to scream at him. When she received the Hawaiian shirt from David, the hurt and sadness pierced his eyes.

When she walked to him in her gala dress during the sniper case, the flatness of his compliment hurt. What could she do? Let Lucy play matchmaker? The only way to keep sane, was to suppress those feelings, and not have them surface. And yet here she was, undercover, married, to her partner, her friend, her advocate, savior, and everything else listed in the dictionary.

It was her idea, but honestly having Jack sitting in the car with her, pushed her to voice this, but yet, he didn't seemed too happy for this assignment. He sounded reluctant, yet he enjoyed his bantering. It was an emotional struggle these first few nights, not to slip an 'I love you'. It was a struggle not to run her fingers through his tousled hair in the morning. An internal struggle she could barely keep under.

Turning over, a silent tear slid down her cheek. The infamous Jack Hudson. _He probably only thinks of us as friends, nothing more._ Having been rejected at an elevator, having been paired with Myles, clutched at her heart, with a certain sadness.

And then there was the auction. Lucy and Tara feeding her to the agent themselves. As much fun it was to watch three of her friends compete, it was a small step to repair their friendship.

 _Flashback_

" _Since you bought me, the least I can do is ask you to dance." Jack said quietly._

" _I can't hear the music. I could be dangerous out there." Sue said with a smile_

" _I'll take my chances." Jack said, with a twinkle in his eyes._

 _Sue took Jack's hand as he led her away on the dance floor. They stood silently for awhile as they swayed to the music._

 _After some idle chit chat, Sue could feel Jack tug her closer…._

 _End of Flashback_

Wiping the tears that now flowed freely, Sue closed her eyes and let the thoughts of the man down the hall lull her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Thanks for following this story and reading the first chapter. Here is the next chapter. Please leave a review, follow and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, otherwise it would still be on :)**

* * *

The office was crowded and people were bustling in and out. Myles and Bobby were on the phone trying to find any leads. D and Tara were looking at phone calls and video surveillance. Lucy was on the phone trying to get records.

They hadn't noticed Jack and Sue coming in late, until Levi barked up a storm at Myles, wanting a piece of his doughnut.

Smiling at their team, they went back to work, trying to find some connection between Betty and the four freshman.

As awkward as their goodnight was, this morning didn't seem to bother them.

"So if it isn't our favorite couple!" Myles shouted out, as some of the chatter died down and everyone was working. "Do tell on your adventures last night with the Prince himself."

Sue was confused at what Myles said and looked to Jack to repeat.

Jack signed **IM SORRY**

"He wants to know about dinner last night." Jack said.

Sue nodded, and began to speak before Jack opened his big mouth.

"Dinner was nice. We got to speak with Betty and Joseph. Joseph received a phone call half way through dinner and stepped out to take it. I couldn't get any of it, he had his back turned away from me. We are going to reciprocate their offer with coffee and dessert."

D spoke up, "As far as the sleeper cell goes, we've seen no activity on their side. They just go to school, work, and the mosque. We will keep SOG on them, around the clock."

Sue nodded and sneaked a side look at Jack. He was looking disheveled this morning, as if he didn't get enough sleep. The bags under his eyes were getting increasingly bigger, and there was a sudden sadness in his voice when he spoke. Sue went over to his desk, and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Sleep okay last night?" She let her gaze bore into his eyes, hoping to catch what's bothering him.

"Um, yeah. Never better. I hope you didn't hear a loud thud in the night, that was me being blind," Jack said quietly, with a soft chuckle.

"Well, Im going to the house to get ready for tonight, I'll see you later." Sue said, with a wink, and walked out with Levi.

* * *

Jack Hudson wished he could have said something, but of course the beautiful Sue Thomas had to get her way, and he didn't want it any other way. The way she had commanded her statement to Myles how last night's dinner went, gave him a glimmer of hope that he could make this undercover work in his favor. His thoughts from the previous night, haunted his mind, and he needed to get it out somehow. The only person who could help would be Ted Garret, supervisor to this misfit group that worked so well together.

After he watched her leave with Levi right behind her, he got up and started to walk toward Garret's office. Half way there, he was so inconveniently dragged into the conference room by Bobby and Myles.

"What is it, Crash? I was about to head to Garret's office," Jack said, dully. He knew this conversation was coming.

"Ah, Sparky, hit with the marriage syndrome. Look, mate, that sheila is going be someone else's if you're going to play this cat and mouse game with her. And now's your perfect chance! Alone with her and Levi the Wonderdog, in a big house. Make your move now, Sparky, or have the Sheila run back to David. Your call, mate." Bobby said in a serious tone.

"He's right, Prince Jack. We all know the chemistry between you two, our favorite team couple." Myles added, with a light punch to Jack's shoulder.

"And you two Neanderthals are so perfect for each other, I was on my way to Garret to talk to him about a few things." Jack said, standing up, trying to get out of his best friend's way.

"Woah there, Jack. Care to tell us what for?" Bobby asked, smiling too much for his own good.

"Some things about the case! I'm not at liberty to share them with you yet!"

"Is it about our Sue?"

"Maybe."

"Must be a yes, when you're being so secretive." Bobby laughed, clapping Jack on the shoulder.

"Oh, the secrets have already started, and they haven't been married for very long. At this rate, poor Prince Jack will be subjected to nothing but Thomas' whims!" Myles winked.

"Okay, now that you've had your fun, can I go see Garret, before Sue slips away from me again? Plus I need to go share some chips and dips with the Prince of Terror tonight." Jack answered, bustling out of the conference room before they could say something else.

Finally getting to Garret's office, he knocked quietly.

"Ah, Jack, come in. What can I help you with today?"

"I have a proposition for you, and I need your approval for it."

* * *

Jack and Sue were in the grocery store, figuring out what to serve for dessert, and as always they were doing a great job bantering and having some fun as they always did. Jack felt a warmth in his heart while they were doing this, as if nothing changed between them. As they could give a care in the world, like they have been married for a long while.

"So, we need to figure out what to serve to Betty and Joseph for dessert tonight."

"Ice cream is always good." Jack countered.

"Jack, honey, we can't just dish out ice cream. They can do that at home." Sue answered "We should make something. I got it! My mom used to make this ice cream dessert dish, and we also need whipped cream, peanuts and chocolate syrup!"

 **Woof!**

"I agree with you, buddy. We agree on the ice cream dessert."

"Aw, thanks sweetheart! Oh and you too Jack!"

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, Jack went upstairs to take a shower while Sue and Levi were downstairs making dessert. His conversation with Garret, went a little too well, as if some higher power to be, was expecting this. In any case, he was certain that once this case is over, him and Sue can once again rekindle what they had before Allie, before David, before everyone got in the way of what they were really feeling. It's not like Sue was easily influenced, but with Lucy and Tara pushing, it was no wonder, Sue was always embarrassed or awkward around him.

Letting the hot water run over him, Jack contemplated what he needed to do next, but those thoughts didn't last long, as thoughts of Sue filled him, and the thought of her in the shower with him, undid him. He had to turn the shower from steaming to cold, just to make sure he could make it out of there alive. She was getting really good at doing undercover, playing the role of his wife perfectly, as if she always knew she'd be his wife.

"Well, Ms. Thomas, your luck may just about to change." Jack said to himself as he shut off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel.

Chuckling to himself, he hoped Garret and the powers that be can keep their side of the bargin.

On that note, it was time for him to join the most notorious terriorist know, Ariff Dessa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank you for the follows, likes, and the reviews. It's nice to have some fellow STFBEYE. Please continue, and I"m sorry for not posting yesterday, was trying to get through this chapter. I know it's going slow for now, but I'm trying to make this longer than what I have currently planned with it. If you could just share this story as well, it would mean a lot to me.**

 **Please also check out my Harry Potter (near and dearest to my heart) story: Crossing Enemy Lines, it's looking kinda slow for that one as well. Thank youuuu!**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any characters of Sue Thomas FBEYE, otherwise I would have Jack profess his feelings for Sue on day 1. *cough***

* * *

The night went surprisingly smooth. Betty came alone, stating that Joseph was still at work and he wouldn't be joining them. Jack and Sue chatted amicably with Betty on things they wanted to do with the house. Levi and Lily were huddled in a corner, keeping each other company.

When the night ended, and Betty said her goodbyes, Jack and Sue collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

Sue giggled and said to Jack, "We haven't been married a week, and I feel like I'm ninety years old right now. That was interesting to say the least."

"Yeah, it was. Um, I'm beat, it's been a long day. I think I'm just going to head to bed." Jack said, with a half-hearted smile.

Sue frowned, and shrugged it off. She signed goodnight to Jack and walked into the kitchen. Something was bothering him, and Sue couldn't put none of her deducting and reasoning skills to use on this one. He would probably tell her in due time.

Cleaning up the last remnants of dinner and desert, Sue headed up the stairs to bed. She unconsciously turned her head, as Levi clumped over to Jack's door.

"What is it, boy? Jack's sleeping." Sue, whispered. Trying to drag, Levi away from the door.

Levi whimpered and wouldn't budge. Sighing, Sue knocked gently on Jack's door.

"Jack? Jack, I'm sorry, Levi is insisting that he see you tonight. You two got a hot date together?"

No answer.

Levi pawed at the door. Sue bit her bottom lip.

"I can't go in there, but you can Levi." Sue opened the door, and Levi bounded in there.

Levi came back out to Sue, and nuzzled the door open for her. Jack was sprawled on the bed, passed out cold. The lines on his face were deeper than normal, and Sue could see the stress written in his brow. Sue stared longer than she really should have, but it was hard not to. He had no shirt on, his abs were chiseled to perfection, and his hair was messed up in that unassuming way. Sue averted her eyes quickly

Sue knelt down and gave Levi a friendly pat.

"See, Jack is sleeping, nothing's wrong boy. Let's go to bed."

Levi wouldn't budge, and dragged her over to Jack's side. Sue was already embarrassed enough staring at him, but something was bugging Levi, and it had Sue worried.

Cautiously, Sue stepped over to the bedside. Jack was breathing normal. Sue couldn't find any blood or bullet holes in him., and there was no sign of a forced entry in the room. Confused, Sue knelt down and patted him again.

"He's fine, boy." Sue said, a little bit too loudly, hoping Jack would wake up and reassure him.

She noticed him stir slightly, and Sue breathed out a sigh of relief and was about to walk out when Levi pawed her again.

She turned to Jack, and could make out a few words, it seemed like he was in the middle of dreaming. "Sue…no…please…good…love…now…." It made no sense the way he was rambling.

Sue smiled softly and left Jack's room, dragging Levi behind her. She slipped down the hallway and got ready for bed.

* * *

The alarm buzzed at 5:30 am, and Jack woke up with a start. He rolled over and groaned at the time. He had a strange dream the night before, as if Sue was in the room with him. He was so tired last night, he didn't hear anything, just something about Sue talking to Levi that someone was alright and sleeping.

Mumbling to himself, Jack got up, showered, and got ready for the day ahead as they were expected in the office again today. Going downstairs to start breakfast and just a small peace offering to Sue for how tired he was last night, there was a brief knock at the door.

Curious, he went over and checked through the peephole. Betty. Rolling his eyes, he put on his best neighbor voice and attitude.

"Oh hi, Jack. I'm sorry for stopping by so early, I thought Sue would be up walking Levi! I just came to return your salad bowl from the other night."

"Thanks, Betty. I"ll be sure to let her know you stopped by and to catch up with you later."

"Thanks, Jack! See you later!" Betty waved and walked next door back to her home.

Jack sighed. This was torture, and Sue wasn't even up yet. Looking at his watch, it was already 7:30am. _Crap. I have to get her up. And to do that, I have to go in her bedroom._ Jack sucked in a breath and could feel the heat rise on his skin. Braving in a deep breath, he walked up to Sue's bedroom and knocked softly before opening the door.

Exhaling another breath, he had every urge to climb into bed with her, wrap his arms around her, nuzzle her neck, and kiss that delicate contour of her face. Breathing hard, he composed himself long enough to walk over and shake her lightly on the shoulder.

"Sue. Sue, you gotta get up."

"Jack? What time it is?" Sue said, sleepily trying to look at the clock and read Jack at the same time. "I must have slept through the alarm, must have been tired."

"It's 7:30. I had to get up a little while ago to answer the door. Betty came to return the salad bowl from the other night."

"At 7:30 in the morning? I think they are the ones surveilling us."

Jack smirked at her wittiness. It was one thing that he really enjoyed, and part him thought he was to blame for that; that he was the reason she opened up to him.

"Anyway, I told her that you would catch up with her later. In the meantime, we are expected at the office today."

"I'm up." Sue said, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out.

Jack was staring hard at her. Her hair was a big mess, bedhead didn't even do it justice. His eyes traveled lower, and smirked inside as he watched Sue catch his gaze and bring the covers up. The desire to have her right then and there grew to the point where Jack couldn't handle it anymore.

He walked over and said cockily, "I like your hair in the morning." Jack walked out with Levi in tow.

In the living room, Jack sat with Levi on the couch, as certain things came to light.

"So, buddy. What you think about me and Sue? You think you can take the night off tonight, and let me have her to myself?"

Levi gave a woof.

"Ah, buddy, knew you'd approve. I just wish the higher ups and Garret would come through soon. This ache inside is growing, and I'm not sure I can stop it. I'm stretching this assignment as long as I can, but it's wearing thin. She's the only person I admire, the only person I can give heat too and she can take it. Levi, that burning in my heart is aching for her touch."

"Married. Ha. I've not only dreamed of an assignment like this, but it's got us under a lot of pressure. Is this what it's like to be married to my Sue? I love her. There, I said it. No way I'm ever going to claim it in front of everyone though. I don't think it's the right time, probably will never be the right time with Sue either."

"So, Levi, I'm going to take over tonight, so you have the night off. Maybe you can go on a date with Lily, eh?"

Jack let his words sink in, unaware that someone else was listening. He absentmindedly scratched Levi's head, until the phone rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for the reviews, and it makes me feel like i'm not a horrible writer! haha. Thank you to everyone sticking with this story, if you could share this story, I'd appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming. If you are a guest and leaving a review, I cannot respond directly to you. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: STFBEYE i do not own, but for my own sake, I wish i did.**

* * *

Sue crept back up the stairs and jumped in the shower. She hoped she had read him wrong, and that he was talking about someone else named Sue. Why would he even talk about her like that? It's not like they were super close anymore.

Mumbling to herself, she pushed the thought that it was her away, and a sick feeling in her stomach arose. Swallowing hard, she decided to not worry about it unless he said something to her.

Sue was about half way done with showering when the light flickered on and off. Suddenly, a wet nose, nudged the shower curtain open. Levi was standing in front of her barking.

"Levi? You're not supposed to be in here. Go, I'll be right out."

The lights flickered again.

"Jack? Jack is that you?" She peaked her head out, and could see him signing **YES.**

"Okay, I'll be right out!" Sue shouted over the running water.

She quickly got out of the shower and threw on her robe and slippers. She ran down the stairs, panicking. _What's going on, Jack?_

She looked at Jack.

"Arif Dessa made a phone call to Joseph Vanderwylan, but they can't decipher it, it's scrambled. I need you to tell me what they are saying." Jack said.

Sue needed nothing else said, she went around to the window and peaked in the blinds. She could see Joseph pacing, but she was not tall enough to see over the wall blocking him.

"I need something to stand on." Sue said, quickly.

Jack brought her a laundry hamper. Sue climbed up and looked through the blinds, but not before she took a step back and lost her balance. She felt Jack's hands grab her waist to steady her, and the heat sunk in through her robe into her body, and it was making it really hard for her to concentrate, especially when Jack's hand went a little bit lower, readjusting her.

Sue turned around, and felt the heat creep up in her face, as Sue was led down from the hamper. Her hand was somehow in Jack's and she quickly pulled it out of his grasp.

Adjusting herself, Sue cleared her throat, while Jack asked, "What he'd say?"

"The plan is in motion. The weather is perfect. We will have thousands of reasons to rejoice."

"Well, that just made my day cheerful." Jack answered, and walked off to use the phone.

* * *

Jack had to go. He was in too close, and he was going to lose it with her in his arms. He couldn't do anything without permission, and they _still_ haven't said anything. He'll have to talk to Garret again.

He pretended to use the phone, but really he had to compose himself. Just a minute longer, and Sue would have no robe on. Granted, the information that he got did not make things any less tense, but the way she lost her balance and almost fell into his arms. Jack had to take deep breaths to relax himself, to not be so aroused.

He looked out toward the living room, and saw Sue coming forward dressed and Levi ready to go.

Jack smiled at her, and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, ready to go," Sue answered. Jack noticed her answered was irritant, or out of annoyance.

Shrugging, Jack grabbed his jacket and they walked out as the married couple they were supposed to be.

* * *

Reaching the office, Jack quickly took a seat at his desk and began looking for connections until Garret walked in.

"Hudson, I need to speak with you in my office," he said in his booming voice, and he walked out.

Jack grabbed his jacket and walked off behind Garret.

"Have a seat, Jack," the supervisor said.

"Is there a problem, Ted?" Jack asked, unsure where this was going.

"It's about your request, I got response from upstairs. They are willing go along with it, so long as you're not 'endangering the sanctity and integrity of your unit, and will not affect nor compromise future assignments'. Try to make this as subtle as possible, and don't make any sudden announcements. Just keep going on as a married couple." Garret said, with a smirk.

"Yes, sir." Jack grinned. It finally came through, now to put them in action, starting with he said to Levi this morning.

Jack returned to the bullpen, giddy as a teenager.

"So what do we have?" Jack asked everyone, signaling to Levi to get Sue's attention.

"Nothing so far, same thing from everyone," Myles exclaimed, getting up with his cane in hand.

"SOG is still working around the clock, nothing so far, and they haven't managed to slip up either." D put in.

"Tara, see if you can find any way that these four freshman could have somehow left something important off their records, something that we missed." Jack, piped up.

"What are you so cheerful for, mate?" Bobby asked. ,kjkkkkjmkml

"Ah, just glad that we made a little progress." Jack winked at Bobby.

Turning to Sue, he could tell that something was bothering her, as Levi was trying to get her attention and she kept telling him that she didn't have any treats for him.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "I'm going to go home and uhh change. And don't eat anything. Levi has the night off, and it's just you and me tonight. Dress up too. " He winked at her, and walked off before she could say that she couldn't.

Jack walked to the elevator, happiness bursting out of him. _Not even you, Arif Dessa, can ruin my night with my bride to be. I hope Sue will feel the same. This my one and only opportunity_.

The elevator dinged and the door open. With his jacket slung across his shoulder, Jack whistled his favorite song all the way to his car.

* * *

"What do you mean he wants you to dress up?" lucy asked Sue, as they were out shopping for a dress.

"I don't know, Luce. It was strange, He said that Levi had the night off and it was just the two of us." Sue frowned, as she picked up a short red dress that flared out slightly at the waist. "What do you think?"

"I think you should go with a little black dress and some pretty heels!" Luce exclaimed, and pulled out a spaghetti strap black dress, coming up mid-thigh, and a pretty crocheted sweater to go on top.

Sue gave a devilish smile and wondered what the infamous Sparky was up to for tonight. She was having fun being married, almost natural to her being next to him. _I guess I just have to wait and see_. Sue wandered over to the shoe dept, calling Lucy to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Please don't throw books at me! *cowering* I know I've gotten a million reviews, which I thank each and everyone of you for doing, and yelling at me to update. I've been on vacation for the past 2 months, and I've only got back, and I've been writing this chapter off and on for 2 weeks. Please forgive me. I'll have the next chapter up most likely tomorrow. I thank all my readers for sticking with me.**

 **This was probably I really hard chapter to write for me, so please don't yell at me for the end. I promise the suspense will not last long, maybe *wink* Please leave a review and follow :)**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I love STFBEYE, they are not mine :(**

* * *

Jack felt self-conscious. He stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, and shifting the bouquet of roses from one arm to the other. He stared at his reflection and frowned. For once something was going his way. For once there was no damn rule standing in his way, for once there was no girlfriend coming to ruin the moment, there was no co-worker, or shooting, or murder getting in the way.

 _Relax, Hudson. The beautiful Miss Thomas_ _will be soon yours._

Jack fixed his tie one last time, and walked out door, trying to hide the grin threatening to come out.

* * *

Sue stood in front of her bathroom mirror, wiping her sweaty palms across her dress. It was a mid-length navy blue dress, with a sweetheart neckline that dipped just enough to be scandalous. The straps crisscrossed her shoulder blades and then the rest was open, scooping closed on the small of her back. Flaring slightly at the hips, the dress came up just a few inches above her knee. There were small sequins dabbled on the front of the dress. Perfect.

 _Eat your heart out, Hudson. I don't know how much plainer I can get this across to you._

Sue decided to leave her hair down, as Jack commented before he liked her hair down. She and Lucy went to the salon, and Sue asked to have her hair curled, which fell gracefully around her face.

Sighing, Sue wiped her hands again. The nervousness took over, as her stomach rolled over, just like it did after her first high school date. The last time she dressed up like this, she was at the ICE gala, and the way Jack's eyes lit up and watched her as she came toward them. Then came the auction, and the tension was back.

Tugging her dress, one more time, Sue walked out of the bathroom and prayed to God he would finally get the hint.

* * *

Jack waited for Sue to come in, and the breath left him. She was stunning, and it was nothing but the earth swallowing him now, to drop the flowers and ravish her on the stairs.

 _Cool it, Hudson, you got all night_.

He walked over to her, and noticed she was biting her bottom lip, as she always did when they were in awkward situations together. Perfect. He reached over and tugged at her hand, the nervousness washed over him again.

"These are for you, Thomas. I like how they match the color of your face right now." Jack teased her, and gently placed the flowers in her hands, never letting go of the one he tugged from her. His breath hitched up as he pulled her slightly closer and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek, holding back of trailing a kiss down to her neck.

Jack pulled back so she could read his lips. "We have reservations for 8 at Antonio's. I convinced the manager to give us a private booth, where no one can bother us."

"I see," Sue let out a breath. "Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful. I'll put them in a vase and then we can go."

Jack nodded and led her into the kitchen. He grabbed a vase and filled it with water. Sue placed the bouquet in the vase, and they were off to the secret dinner at Antonio's.

The restaurant was tastefully decorated. Pictures of the past and present hung on the walls, the tables were made of granite and the chairs were leather. Jack led Sue and whispered something quietly to the manager. The manager smiled briefly, and Jack held out his arm for Sue and they both followed the manager.

Their table was in the back, private and away from the world. Three small candles adorned the table for two, and the lighting in the room was romantic enough. Jack thanked the manager and turned to the star of the show.

"Wow, Jack, this is amazing. You really went all out tonight. I would have been happy with just pizza," Sue exclaimed. Jack watched her fumble with the menu as she buried her now beet-red face.

Chuckling, Jack lowered the menu to stare at her beautiful face. Jack's heart hammered, this was going to be the first of a slew of dates to come. He had to make this special and make sure he won her heart again.

"You should treat this as one of our work dinners." Jack said, with a grin.

Silence passed between them. Jack didn't even know how to rectify the situation. He was about to say something but their waitress for the evening appeared.

"Good evening, welcome to Antonio's. Would you like to start off with hearing tonight's specials?" She drawled it out, like it was the worst job in the world.

Jack chimed in, "Thank you, but we'd like to start off with a bottle of your best Merlot. We still need a few more minutes."

The waitress rolled her eyes and left.

"She is cheery tonight. Jack, are you sure you can afford this?"

Jack continued to peruse the menu, not answering her.

"Jack?"

"Don't worry about the cost, it's paid and sponsored by the bureau. Order whatever your heart wants."

 _If I was on the menu, would you order me?_

Jack gave her his award winning smile and went back to deciding what he wanted. The waitress returned a few minutes later and took their orders. There was music playing softly in the room, and the man in black decided to start the night off right.

Tapping her on the shoulder, Jack signed: **WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE?**

Sue signed back: **I'D LOVE TO**

Jack took her hand, and led her in a silly spin around their table, before pulling her back into him, closer than they were at the auction, but enough so Sue could read his lips. His forehead was touching hers lightly.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight, Thomas?" Jack whispered, wishing someone could freeze time right now.

"You may have, doesn't hurt for me to read it again." Sue smiled.

Jack resisted the urge to kiss her, he was trying to make a lasting impression.

Jack asked her, "Do you remember when we first met? Do you remember New York?"

He was searching for a reaction, but noticed she was humming and her eyes were closed

Placing a finger on her lips, he felt her jerk at her response to his touch.

"I'm sorry. You were humming, and was trying to get your attention." Jack whispered, his voice failing him with every word.

"Sorry, I didn't hear a thing. What did you say to me?"

"Do you remember when we first met? Do you remember New York?" Jack asked again.

He saw her about to open her lips, when there was a _zing_ at the window, and a bullet came crashing through. Jack stumbled forward pressing Sue into the corner of the room. The bullet hit a hanging plate, crashing down on the floor.

He was crushing Sue against the wall, and hoped to God she didn't get cut or anything.

 _Zing! Zing! Zing!_

More bullets came through, and Jack shoved Sue down onto the ground. He couldn't see where they were all coming, and even if he did, he didn't have his gun on him. Looking down at Sue, he could see her scared. _So much for a first date, what a disaster. Okay, Hudson, you're going to have to take control here._

Jack stayed in the corner, with Sue directly under him. Taking a deep breath, he carefully stepped back, and took Sue's chin in his hand and raised her head up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jack asked in a shaky voice.

He held her gaze as she shook her head no, but his gaze slid down her arm, and a slick trail of blood ran down. She was nicked pretty bad. Composing himself, he found his cellphone on the table still, and opened it up, calling the police and an ambulance. Afterwards, he called Bobby.

"Bobby, it's me. Incident at Antonio's. Better get the team up and here." Jack said, and clicked the phone closed. He carefully walked over the broken glass, and plateware on the floor and went to go find the manager to close off the restaurant.

Walking carefully back to Sue, he noticed something on the table. _Must have flown through the window_ . Using a napkin, Jack carefully opened it up and read it.

 _ **"Back off. You'll never find me. She'll be the one in the ground."**_

Jack swallowed the bile, and then sat next to Sue in the corner. He pulled her close to him and let her head drop on his shoulder, all while trying to stop the bleeding before the ambulance came through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the looooooong update, but work and toddler has got me busy, plus trying to get stuff into my store. I haven't abandoned our Jack and Sue, it's just that I work on these chapters in pieces. Thank you so much for all the views, favorites and follows. Keep 'em coming. Leave a review when you're done! Thanks for hanging in there guys. Warning - cliffhanger *evil grin***

 ***A SMALL STEAMY SCENE FOR YOUR OWN WARNING***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story :(**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sue's head pounded, as she wildly looked around for some clue as to what the hell happened in Antonio's. She looked around and saw her arm bandaged, Jack and Bobby were off talking to one side, Myles and D were talking to the officers, and Tara was talking to some folks who were in the restaurant.

Hanging her head, she was trying to not let the situation cloud her judgement. This was all her fault. If she hadn't suggested this undercover, this would not have happened. Biting her bottom lip, she sighed and leaned her head against the frame of the ambulance.

She felt the weight of someone sitting next to her, and pulling her close to them. Opening her eyes, she was comforted by Jack's gaze, and just let her head drop on his shoulder. They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, until she was lifted up out of the ambulance and on to the ground.

"What did the EMT say? Are you going to be okay?" Sue could see the worry lined in his face.

Nodding, she gulped and answered, "It just grazed my skin, nothing serious. I'm fine, really."

Sue continued, "So what did happen in there? One minute we were dancing, the next you're pushing me up against a wall – "

Her words were cut off with her lips being crushed by Jack's. His tongue swept inside seeking her approval, forcing her mouth open. Sue felt his hand entwine around her pulling her closer and the closer till she felt like they were one. Not being able to suppress the urge any longer, Sue let herself go, entwining her fingers in his hair, dancing her tongue against his own. She was pushed up against the side of the ambulance, as Jack broke their kiss and trailed rapid kisses down her jaw line and neck. Sue arched her neck to the side to allow him access, a moan escaped her lips.

As much as her arm hurt, the fire that blazed inside of Sue devoured any known pain. A fire she kept simmering inside of her, waiting for the agent in front of her. First Rhonda, then Allie, and now what?

Sue relaxed herself and started to nibble on Jack's ear, trailing hot fingers down his chest.

 _Not here, not in public_ _…_

"Jack," she forced out, raising his eyes to hers. They were molten, full of lust and desire, and begging for more.

"Jack, we are outside a restaurant, and in public, what if someone sees us?" Sue stammered out, a sudden chill crept over her, and the brisk DC air blew over her hot skin.

Sue wasn't sure how to even begin dissecting his forwardness. Sue gathered herself and fixed her clothes as they were all wrinkled and disoriented. Smoothing her hair out, she looked at Jack, figuring out what he was doing.

"Oh look, Lucy and Tara are looking for me, I better go. I guess I'll see you back at the house." Sue said, and sulked off, sadness filling her heart with every step.

* * *

Jack took a deep breath and leaned against the side of the ambulance. The coolness of the metal, calmed his raging skin, and tried to bring his heart rate down. He was aroused completely, and didn't know what to make of his sudden action. He had to do it, it was in his head since they started this undercover mission. He couldn't ask for anything better. He had finally done what his heart and head had begged him to do. The deed was done.

 _Deed? Look at me, I sound like I'm in high school again. Not a deed, never a dull moment with me, and Sue is not a one-time fling, she is – I don't know what she is, but whatever happened just now, I'll make sure it happens again, Prince of Terror or not._

Finally, able to look up, Jack suddenly wondered why Sue sulked off. Did she not think the same of him? Were they not destined to be the handsome bullpen couple as so coined by Myles? Nagging him in the back of the mind, he heard his name being called, and had to 'fix' himself presentable.

"There you are, mate! We've been looking all over for you! You've got to come to see this."

Jack looked up at Bobby's goofy grin and gave a half tempted smile. His mind was not on the situation at hand, but he had to be team lead on this one

"Uh, what is going on, Bobby?"

"You okay, Jack? You look like you've been on an all-night bachelor night party, and I'm talking the wild kind." Bobby asked, with a wink

"Yeah, fine, long night. Can we get on with what you're going to show me?"

Jack followed Bobby into the restaurant. Most of the people were cleared and escorted home. Only a few people lingered, looking at the damage. The crime scene guys were busy looking at the bullet patterns at the now cracked window. Jack could visualize the scene vividly, and would not be something that he would forget anytime soon.

"You said there were two bullets that came through. One through the window," Bobby pointed to the wreck of a window, "and then one aimed at our Sue, where she got hurt." Bobby pointed again toward the wall where Jack pushed Sue.

"Okay, and?" Jack was starting to get impatient.

"We can't find the second shell."

"It has to be here, there is no way it could just walk off and disappear."

"I hear ya, mate, but the crime scene boys cannot find it." Bobby stated. Jack noticed the edge in his voice.

"Have them search the entire restaurant. I don't think any one of us is going to do anymore good tonight. Better pack up and get some rest." Jack said, tiredness and sleep were slowly taking over him, and he needed to get back to Sue.

He gave Bobby a half-hearted smile and walked out the restaurant, hoping to catch Sue out there. He found her talking with Lucy and Tara. He could see the concern in both of the girls faces as Sue was quickly signing out what happened.

Faking innocence, and pretending to not know what she signed, Jack walked toward them.

"Jack, you're okay!" Tara squealed, and gave him a hug.

"Prince Jack, you saved our Princess Sue from the big bad terrorist! You deserve my purple heart" Lucy teased. Jack gave her a hug as well, while gaging Sue's reaction. She was tired, Jack could see the lines on her face get deeper with her frown.

"Yes, well all in a day's work of the best team on the eastern seaboard. Sue, are you ready to go? We took my car, remember?" Jack asked, quietly.

 **YES, LET'S GO** Sue signed.

Jack watched her walk toward the car. He sensed that tonight was not sitting with her very well, and maybe he could come to the rescue again. Catching up with the woman of his dreams in front of him, he opened the car door for her, and that was the last thing he remembered.


End file.
